


Good Morning

by cocorobo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocorobo/pseuds/cocorobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sickeningly sweet ficlet for you all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

When Ratchet awoke, he had momentarily been surprised that he wasn't in his own quarters, and even more so to see a sleeping Drift next to him. As his sleepiness faded away into waking thought, he started to remember last night's ceremony, the pomp and circumstance of it all (Mostly at Drfit's insistence), and the sheer joy on Drift's face during the whole thing. Ratchet would have been find with something quieter he was sure, but he also knew in the back of his processor that the crew needed some joy after everything they had gone through. He sat up and looked over at the sleeping mech next to him.

The form laying next to him stirred and rolled over, greeting him with a warm smile and the most loving look Ratchet had ever seen directed his way. It was as if a dam had been demolished and every feeling Drift had been holding in (to the best of his ability) was flowing out of his optics. Ratchet felt his face plating grow warm at the look. Drift sat up and moved closer to Ratchet, pressing himself flush against the medic.  
"Good morning" He said softly. 

"Good morning" Ratchet whispered back. Drift's smile grew into a full grin and he wriggled happily. "You okay?" Ratchet asked, clearly amused with this behavior. 

"Mhmm" Drift nodded and nuzzled Ratchet's helm. "I'm just happy." 

"Doesn't really seem like it's 'just' happy." Ratchet replied, smirking and enjoying the contact. Drift paused, looked away and grew suddenly somber, to the point where Ratchet had worried his playful comment had somehow hurt Drift. Drift looked up at Ratchet with that same look from before on his faceplate. Ratchet didn't realize he had been holding his intakes in and released them with a heavy sigh of relief. 

"I'm elated." Drift said, cupping Ratchet's face and running his thumbs over the plating. "You've been a strange constant in my life, Ratchet. First you save me from the slums, then we meet again here. When I left...you came after me." Ratchet leaned into Drift's touch and nodded.  
"I did." 

"You missed me." 

"More than anything." Drift pressed his helm to Ratchet's again. 

"Despite everything I've done?" 

"That's the past. This is now" Ratchet replied calmly, pulling Drift closer to him. "We've all done things we aren't proud of." Drift went to protest but Ratchet placed a finger to his lips. "I know. The things you've done aren't small, but you've worked to repent, and that's what I care about." Drift nodded, optics locked onto Ratchet's. Ratchet offered his own gently smile and he could see Drift's spark melting. He chuckled and shook his helm, his own spark fluttering. 

Then his tank rumbled and Drift burst into a fit of laughter. "I guess in the now we should get you some energon?" Ratchet nodded sheepishly as Drift practically dragged him out of the berth and out the door.


End file.
